Familiar with the Eyes,but not with the Owner
by triple-trouble88
Summary: Lily Potter was once my sister. Harry Potter lives under my roof and despite his death, James Potter remains one of my most hated enemies. The year is 1981. My name is Petunia Dursley and this is my story. Set after Lily's death with flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: **Familiar with the eyes, but not with the Owner.**

_Author: Tripletrouble88_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, and no profit is being made from_ this.

I step unseeingly outside, mentally running through my plans for today. Lamb roast for dinner- after all that is Vernon's favourite, and Dudders does so love playing with the peas. I had planned to take my son to the park but looking out at the grey clouds that governed the sky, I rapidly change my mind, unaware of how meaningless all my plans would be.

As I pick up the milk, I glance carelessly around getting ready to re-enter the warmth of my home, when the sight of a bundle catches my eye. I turn suddenly, stepping hesitantly towards it even as fear claws at the corners of my heart.

Bending slightly I peer carefully into the bundle, before uttering a small scream. For peering obstinately back at me are a pair of eyes all to familiar, although I can hardly claim that I was familiar with their owner- they belong to my sister Lily.

Stepping back abruptly, I refuse to pick up the silent child, refuse to accept the brutal reality that I had already been warned of.

-flashback-

Ding-dong.

The sound of the doorbell startled me slightly as I sat dozing in the rocking chair. Rubbing my eyes, I hauled my self out of the chair, and waddled towards the front door, my overly pregnant belly before me.

Ding-dong.

"I'm coming!" I shout irritably, wondering who this impatient visitor was. It couldn't be Vernon- he had a meeting, and my parents had died the year before.

Reaching the door, I hurriedly undid the lock, pulled it open, and found my self looking into the face of the person…

Before promptly shutting the door.

Ding-dong.

"Petunia" came the voice, " I know you're in there- open the door."

Mutinously I remained silent, what on earth was my _brother- in- law _the _freak_ husband of my only sister doing on my door step.

"Look Petunia" repeated the man, " You can open the door, or I can get my wand out and open it myself"

Turning around I hurriedly opened the door to find James Potter smiling victoriously.

"Get in." I hissed, stepping aside, " I don't want anyone seeing _you_ on my doorstep."

"Nor do I wish to see you, my dear petunia." Retorted James- the smile disappearing, " I came because of Lily."

I paused briefly, a rush of emotions flooding me at the sound of that name. For Lily Evans- Potter as she was now, was my sister -_is _my sister. My sister who went off to some freak school before marrying the black haired man who stood before me, and committing herself to a life of… _freakness. _Yet, despite that she was my sister, a sister who I'd spent the majority of my early childhood with and one who despite my best attempts was irreplaceable.

"What about her?" I retorted- hiding my concern behind a mask of bitterness, " Hasn't finally come to her senses and left you has she?" I added, although I knew from the moment I met them that James and Lily has something special.

"No." replied James coldly and, without further ado, he began to tell me about the war. About the atrocities that were being committed by both sides and about the losses of friends that both he and Lily had suffered through.

My mind went numb long before he had finished, long before he went down the endless list of people whose lives had been cut short, people that could easily have been him or Lily.

"Petunia?"

James had apparently stopped speaking and was looking at me cautiously, and there was something in his eyes that resembled pity.

"Can I make you a cup of tea?"

"No." I bit out slowly, " Just say what you have to say and get out of my house Potter."

After that James was silent for a while until he once again took up his thread and told me exactly how this whole thing affected me.

" Lily's pregnant." He announced, holding up a hand to stop me from responding, " I know you know that – she said she wrote to you."

" So you're going to have a child- who no doubt will be as much of a freak as you." I responded acidly, " I still don't see why I should care."

"If anything happens, to me or Lily, we'd both really like you to look after Harry." James replied, looking hard at me, his eyes cool and calm despite the fact he was talking about his own death.

Shocked I remained silent for a long time.

" Why me?" I finally asked, my voice no more than a whisper.

"Why not?" responded James wryly, before shaking his head and continuing, " We had asked my parents to look after him," he added- his eyes suddenly cold and flat, filling me with fear, " but they were tortured to death last week by Voldemort's supporters."

"Oh." I replied inadequately, refusing to meet his hazel eyes and instead staring into my lap.

"What about your friends?" I asked, " Surely you'd rather they took…. Harry?"

I had difficultly getting my lips around that name, it was hard to believe the amount that the name suddenly meant to me. On one hand it was the first child of my only sister- a sister that I could hardly believe was old enough to be having her own child. On the other hand it would just be another addition to that freak world, the world that slunk in the shadows, and that I now knew was in turmoil.

"Sirius will be his godfather, but if anything happens to Sirius- god forbid- than we'd really appreciate it if you could take him." James repeated earnestly, staring heatedly at me.

"She doesn't even like .." I began, before James abruptly cut me off.

"She loves you Petunia, and at one time she even needed you, but you threw that away Petunia, YOU not her, it would mean a lot to her- to us." he corrected before continuing, " He's our only child Petunia, our mark on this world, Lily's mark on this world, you could look after him, you could keep him safe, keep him alive."

He stopped there, breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself.

"For Lily, Petunia, and for your parents."

Startled at his last line, my neck jerks upward to stare into his face; a face that is suddenly lined- like one who has seen too many years, his eyes dark and empty, as if the horrors are now to much.

"I'll do it"

The words came out suddenly, so much so that even I was surprised. Yet they seemed to fill the gap between us, as James abruptly stood up and hugged me- briefly to be sure- but a hug none the less, before he stepped back, his face less lined and his eyes twinkling- more like the young man I knew him to be.

And in that moment, that moment of utter change in my brother-in-law's face, I suddenly has an insight, an insight into the boy that had become James Potter. For here was a man who remained full of life in the face of danger, a man who seemed incandescent to me, even then with no-one else around. A man who seemed to radiate leadership yet approachability and above all a man whose sun rose and set with his family.

I was silent as he left, following him to the door, and inclining my head as he bid me 'take care.'

I replied the same, yet to both of us the words seemed strangely redundant, and even brought a wry smile to his young face.

In the days that followed I often reflected on his visit, and my agreement, but it was only after a visit from my grateful sister, that I truly appreciated the weight of my decision.

-End flashback-

As I break out of my thoughts a thin wail fills the air. Turning automatically towards the bundle, I cautiously pick up my nephew, before realising the sound is coming from within my home.

Dudley.

Looking down on Harry, I suddenly wonder the impact that my nephew will have on my son, and it is then that I first consider not taking him in.

As if sensing my thoughts the baby begins to squirm, and I look down to find those eyes peering endearingly out at me. Those familiar eyes that take me so easily back to my childhood, to my Lily. Holding in tears, I hurry into the living room, where I sink into a chair, my arms clasped firmly around the precious bundle, and it is only then that I begin to cry.

I cry, not just for my sister and brother in law- the lives that were cut brutally short, nor just for Harry- who now faces life as an orphan, but for everyone who unexpectedly finds themselves regretful even though it is suddenly far too late.

_And, that's it… ok well it's not. This is just one part of what will probably be a 3 part series, through the eyes of the lovely Petunia Dursley. All 3 are set shortly after the death of Lily and James. Please review as I would love to know your thoughts on my writing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Familiar with the eyes, but not with the Owner.**

**Author: triple trouble**

Eventually I cry myself to sleep, worn out by the pain of the memories, and the guilty weight in my heart. The baby remains asleep on my lap, a comforting weight despite being a stark reminder of my loss.

"Petunia?"

Jerking awake at the sound of my name, it takes me some time to reacquaint myself with my surroundings and with the baby on my lap.

"Petunia?"

With a brief smile at the baby that now peers up at me, I turn to face my husband who stands in the doorway.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you seen my tie?" he asks distractedly, as he peers into the hall mirror.

I am unable to answer, because like him, I too am now distracted- by the squirming baby that moves uncomfortably on my lap.

"Petunia!" Vernon tries again, though it is easy to hear the exasperation in his tone.

When I once again fail to answer, he turns from the hall mirror, finally giving me his full attention. It is only then that he catches sight of the bundle I clasp.

I watch in silence as his features go slack with shock before struggling on to confusion. He opens his mouth, before shutting it again, apparently shocked into speechlessness.

Weaving his way across our living room, he comes to an abrupt stop beside my armchair and stares wordlessly down at the baby in my arms.

"My God!" gasps Vernon. " He is the spitting image of him."

It appears that Vernon, like me has no problem identifying the father of this baby. For the bundle in my lap is a miniature replica of James Potter, from the messy raven hair, to the straight nose and dimples. Even Vernon, whose interaction with my sister's husband has always been terse and brief, as well as few and far between, could spot the similarities in a second.

As I sat there in complete silence, I could see the cogs turning in my husband's mind. For the baby in my lap was James's son, of that there was no doubt, and if he was James's then it had to be Lily's. Furthermore for that son to be here, in our house that meant that Lily and James, they had to be…dead.

Stubbornly refusing to look at the boy again, Vernon raises his steely eyes to meet mine.

"Well, it is certainly no great loss" he announces, obstinately ignoring the pain in my eyes.

When I fail to respond once again, he continues now looking pointedly at a wine stain on the carpet instead of meeting my eyes once more.

"The boy can't stay, Petunia."

"But…"

" But nothing." He continues, deftly cutting off my interruption, " Think of Dudley, he can't be brought up along side this...this abomination."

With one last glance at the child, he walks out leaving me in a shocked silence. After a few moment of clatter, I hear the front door slam shut as he leaves for work.

It seems that he too has forgotten about the tie.

I sit, nestled in my armchair for a while longer, aware that Dudley has yet to be woken and fed.

Eventually I work up the energy to place Harry carefully into the playpen that dominates our living room, unwrapping him from the white shawl into which he is swaddled.

Getting up, I shake out the shawl and it is then that the letter falls from it's folds, landing face up on the carpet below.

_Mrs Petunia Dursley_

_4 Privett Drive_

_Little Whinging._

_Surrey._

I recognise that writing, that unique green slant that I had seen only once before, nearly 10 years early.

Closing my eyes I can see that envelope, complete with the seal that I hate with such vengeance.

_Miss Lily Evans_

_The Purple Bedroom_

_12 Acorn Close_

_Worchester Park_

_Surrey._

I can even see my sister's 10-year-old face, delight with just a hint of confusion and doubt. Those green eyes sparkling, the full lips stretched into a smile. Her eyes catch mine and it is only then that those green orbs dim slightly, and the smile dims.

Shaking myself slightly, I pull myself away from the past, pick up the letter and slit open the envelope.

As I unfold the heavy parchment I glance once more at my sister's smiling baby boy before beginning to read the letter.

Mrs Petunia Dursley 

_As I'm sure you are already aware this is Harry James Potter, the son of your sister Mrs Lily Potter nee Evans and Mr James Ciaran Potter. Unfortunately the lives of both Mr and Mrs Potter came to an end yesterday when Lord Voldemort murdered them. Both fought and died bravely. Before they died, James and Lily informed me that you had agreed to take Harry, should anything happen to him._

_I am sure you are wondering how it is that this little boy survived when a grown couple could not. To this I can provide no answer. What I do know is that Lord Voldemort did try and kill Harry, but the spell rebounded hitting Voldemort instead. _

_No one is entirely sure what has happened to him, but I doubt he has truly disappeared so the danger to Harry continues. Lily died to protect Harry and because of that she left a lingering protection in his blood. As a blood relative to Harry on his mother's side you can further this protection by keeping Harry in your house. I hope you will agree to do this thus keeping your promise to your sister, and fulfilling her last wishes._

_Once Harry reaches the age of 11 he, like his parents before him will be entering Hogwarts to complete his magical education. After this he will only be expected to return to your residence during the summer._

_Your sister and brother in law's funeral will be on the 3rd November at Godric's Hollow, Wales. I hope you will attend._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Shocked, I fall back into the chair, all thoughts of Dudley disappearing from my mind.

So this little boy too will enter into _that_ world. The world of freaks and misfits that had stolen my sister from me. Looking down at the child, I feel some of that sorrow being replaced by anger. What right did this man, this _Albus Dumbledore_, have to decide what was to happen? To decide that this little boy, who I was now expected to bring up, was to follow in his parents footsteps, footsteps that in the end, got them killed?

Sitting there, gazing at the gurgling happy child before me, I once more allow memories to take over me.

Flashback 1

"Yes mother, she's fine," repeated an exasperated Mrs Evans down the phone, while rolling her eyes at me.

"No, we haven't heard from her yet…."

"Ok…Yes…Goodbye then."

Placing the receiver firmly onto its cradle, Fiona Evans turned to face my father who was seated at the table.

"Strange though, that we haven't heard from Lily yet. I do hope that everything's all right." She muttered thoughtfully.

"She'll be fine." I interrupted acidly, " She's probably having too much fun with freaks like herself, to worry about normal people like us."

"Petunia!" cried my mother warningly. " Watch what you say about your sister."

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, an owl landed on the table in front of me, dropping its letter straight into my breakfast of omelettes.

"Mum!" I screamed. " Get it off my food, it's totally unhygienic!"

"Calm down, Petti dear, it's probably just a letter from Lily." My mum responded, not bothering to suppress the enthusiasm in her voice.

Having delivered its letter, and looking supremely pleased with itself, the owl departed through the open window. My parent's however were far too busy perusing Lily's letter to watch its progress.

"Stupid owl." I muttered, looking mournfully at my uneatable breakfast, " I bet Lily told it to do that."

"Don't be silly, Petti." Returned my mother without looking up from the letter. " Lily wouldn't do something like that."

A few minutes of silence followed as my parent's finished the letter and read it through once more, no doubt yearning for news about their _wonderful _Lily…_Lily the freak more like._

Eventually however, they put down the letter and returned their attentions to me, wide smiles dominating their faces.

"Here, Petunia." Said my father, passing me the letter, " It's addressed to all of us."

Despite my hatred for Lily, and her freakish ways, I couldn't suppress my curiosity about Lily's new life, and so without any argument I began to read the letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Petti,_

_Hope you're all well. I'm having a great time here at Hogwarts. There are four houses here, which act as families within the school. You take classes with the rest of your year, but at night you return to your houses' common room, and sleep in dormitories with girls in the same house. Each house represents certain qualities, and I've been sorted into Gryffindor, which is said to be the house of the brave. The hat (which decides which house you go into) said that I could have gone into Ravenclaw (the house for those who are smart and clever) but that I would be better suited to Gryffindor. _

_There are 4 other girls in my year in Gryffindor, Alice, Katie, Juliette and Laura (who are twins). Not only are they twins- but identical twins, which leads to more than a little confusion! There are 4 boys in Gryffindor as well, but I don't really know them yet._

_So far we have had a charms lesson- in which we learnt how to levitate objects. Prof. Flitwick (who teaches Charms) said I had a real talent for it, especially as I completed the task first, and supposedly with the most skill! I've had other lessons as well, like Herbology (the study of magical plants and their properties) and I've had flying lessons, and defence against the dark arts, which is fascinating! My worst subject is transfiguration. I managed to complete the task but it took forever!_

_Anyway I better get back to my DADA homework. I'll send Mozart along when he comes back from hunting for your letter!_

_Take care! Tell Grandma I said hello!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_xxx_

As I finished the letter emotion filled me, how dare Lily send a letter like this, highlighting what a freak and outcast she was. Couldn't she at least pretend she was vaguely normal, for our parents' sake, for my sake? Oh, I knew that my parents thought that I was jealous, but I wasn't- I mean, why should I be? All I felt was sympathy for Lily; to be such a _freak_- I can't imagine how difficult it must have been.

Looking up, I met the eyes of my smiling parents, though I_ knew_ I could see the pain they were hiding behind their smiles. There was no way, seeing Lily like that could have made them happy.

End flashback 1

The letters from Lily continued like that, arriving regularly every second Tuesday of the month. All the letters were happy, speaking of Lily's new friends, the new things she'd learnt, never once did she mention the _normal life _she could have led if she hadn't chosen to join that _freak _world.

She came back that Summer, and my parents were delighted to see her, it was always Lily this and Lily that, I could tell they were sorry for sending her into the life that now condemned her, but they struggled on with their fixed smiles and unhappy eyes. I on the other hand told her exactly how we all felt, she was a freak and that's all there was to it, no longer was she my sister.

The next year the letters came less frequently, once every two months, and those were only short and were full of news that neither of my parents could make head nor tail off, despite this they put on brave faces and exclaimed over how well Lily seemed to be doing.

It was the summer before third year when we finally met Lily's best friend, Katherine. Apparently, she was a Ravenclaw- smart she said they were supposed to me, but this one was just odd, more freakish even that Lily was.

Flashback 2

"What are you two up to?" I asked them, wrinkling my nose in distaste that such people should sit in my living room.

"Just chatting." Responded Katherine smiling, "Care to join us?"

"No _thank you_" I responded acidly, " Why would I want to associate with you?"

Her smile dimmed then, and she shot an anxious glance at Lily, who now glared angrily at me for a moment, before suddenly smiling widely.

"But, Petti _dear,_" she replied, "We would just _love _for you to join us. We were just discussing how best to turn this cup here, into a mouse."

I gave a little squeal and stepped backward hurriedly.

"You wouldn't dare." I responded icily, "Mother would kill you."

"Oh wouldn't I?" she responded, smiling even more sweetly at me, "Well, what charm did you suggest I use, Kat?"

"Well I…" she began, widening her eyes at Lily, as both a warning and a show of surprise. "I…umm…"

"Well I was thinking of the _transformo _charm myself." Interrupted Lily deftly.

Getting out her wand, she pointed it at the cup, all the while staring at me, as if daring me to stop her.

After a few moments of threatening silence, Lily waved her wand in a complicated flick, and opened her mouth, and it was then, and only then that with a terrified yell I hurried from the room, amidst gales of laughter from my sister and her best friend.

End flashback 2

That Christmas and Easter, Lily chose to remain at Hogwarts rather than return home, and it was only then that my parents truly showed their regret. They felt that were loosing Lily to this new world, this other life that Lily had chosen to live, but I knew that it was the best for them, the loss of my sister the _freak,_ was no real loss at all.

The summer before her fourth year, Lily spent only half the holidays with us, choosing to spend the other half with Katherine. But in those three weeks with us, I saw little of her, for that summer I began my first courtship at the age of 17, with a young man from school by the name of Tom Wilkins. I was in love, or at least I thought I was, and I spent every waking moment with him and his friends. Lily on the other hand spent time with our mother, telling her about her life and school, which I knew my mother felt she was barred from.

It was on one such occasion that I returned home and heard the voices coming from my sister's room.

Flashback 3

"…they play pranks on everyone mum, James Potter and his stupid cronies. They jinxed me so that lilies followed me around school all day. It was horrible!"

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Chastised my mother, although I could hear the smile in her voice, "Tell me more about them, the four boys in your year."

"James Potter is their leader," Lily began, annoyance tingeing her voice, "He's by far the worst. Thinks he's God's gift to the earth, just because he's half good at Quidditch. You remember about quidditch right mum?" she paused here, waiting for my mother to agree, before continuing, "He's very good at transfiguration, not that he does any work for it- spends most of his time in detention, though McGonagall never punishes him as harshly as she should- favours him she does."

"Sirius is best friends with Potter, both of them come from pureblood wizarding families, that's probably why they think they're all that." Here lily sighed loudly before continuing, "Sirius is smart too, not quite as bright as Potter, much more of a Ladies man- a different girl on his arm every week."

"Then there's Remus, not really sure what to make of him. Quieter than the other two, but he shares their intelligence, though he does far more work than them. Not a quidditch player either. I often get the feeling he's the real brains behind their mischief."

"Finally there's Peter Pettigrew." Began Lily, but whatever Lily had to say on him I never found out, as I heard my father coming up the stairs, and hurried along the corridor to my own room. After all, I wasn't really interested in what Lily had to say about that stupid school or the freaks that went there.

End flashback

I smile slightly at that memory, it's hard to imagine a time when Lily could hardly stand James's presence let alone his prolonged company, but in the end they had had something special. Two freaks together, I had always called them, and now ironically it was me to whom the task fell to raise their son.

_**Hey everyone! First off thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was really touched by what everyone had to say, and only hope this was a good follow up! Please, please, please keep reviewing! I know I said this would be a 3 part ric, but it looks like its going to be longer, maybe 6 or 7 parts? Not entirely sure, but please stick with me!**_

_**Coming up: Lily's 16th birthday, Petunia meets a whole group of people, she rather wishes she hadn't!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Anything you recognise belongs to J K Rowling, anything you don't, doesn't! 

Having finally woken and fed Dudley, I place him gently in the play pen as I hurry to run a bath for the toddlers.

When I return I am surprised to discover that the pair of them are playing together, some invented hand game, which involved squealing and more than a little incomprehensible jabber.

I watch them silently for a while, intrigued by the contrast between them. Dudley's blond curls , against Harry's messy raven feathers. The hair however is just the beginning, Dudley still has his baby fat, while Harry seems to have shed his, making for a surprisingly slim baby. Despite this, it is the eyes that really catch my attention. Dudley has inherited mine- a dull blue dotted with streaks of grey, while Harry's are that startling emerald green that was Lily's. If one just pictured just their eyes, these same children could have been Lily and I, just a little over 20 years ago.

As if he can read my thoughts, Harry sighs loudly, dragging me back to the present.

"Right then." I announce, instantly catching the pairs attention, " It's time for a bath."

Walking over, I instinctively pick up Dudley first, a stark reminder that he is _my _child, while Harry is the outsider.

The walk to the bathroom is a short one, and when I return for Harry, I find that he has discovered a teddy in the corner of the play pen. Gently removing the toy from his mouth, I once again settle the child on my hip, though this child is considerably lighter than Dudley.

Dudley is splashing in the bath, when I reach the bathroom, already soaked from head to toe. Placing Harry to join him, I open the toy box and haphazardly add a few boats and balls to the water- allowing Dudley all his usual ones, plus a few more to share with Harry.

"Duckie?"

Turning my attentions away from Dudley, I turn to Harry, surprised to see him looking hopefully up at me.

"Duckie!" he repeats, slightly more forcefully, "Harry wants Duckie."

Shaking my head slightly, I turn up my palms to show the boy my empty hands.

"No, Harry, 'duckie' isn't here."

Sensing the negativity in my voice Harry frowns, a small line appearing between his eyebrows. He stares into the distance for a moment, as he does so I am suddenly struck by a strong sense of de ja vu, and it takes me only seconds to work out why. For in that second, the resemblance in Harry in striking, he looks exactly like his paternal grandmother- Fiona Potter.

flashback

"I need to know how many people, you're inviting, Lily!" my mother repeated, evidently frustrated.

"Um… I guess around 25, " Lily responded, after several moments, " between 25 and 30 anyway. Most probably won't come though."

"Why on earth not?" asked my mother in confusion, "I'm sure they can't all be on holiday!"

"No, mum. It's just that most of them won't be able to get here. They won't even own cars and many of them live miles away!"

Mum was clearly surprised by this, and her eyes flicked quickly to me before moving on to Katherine, who was sitting opposite her.

"She's right, Mrs Evans" agreed Lily's best friend, Katharine. "We normally travel by floo powder."

"Floo powder? What's that?" I repeated, forgetting that I was pretending to be uninterested.

"It's when you travel through fireplaces." Explained Kat, before catching sight of my mum's face and continuing, " You have to be connected to the….."

Trailing off suddenly she stopped, a look of excitement on her face.

"That's it! I _think_ I can get you connected to the network." She exploded excitedly, looking at Lily and my mother.

"Connected to the network?" I repeated aghast, "Why on earth would we want freaks like that connected to us?"

"Petunia!" cried Lily, looking towards my mother for backing.

My mother however was far to busy staring at our guest, a smile growing on her.

"Could you Kat?" she asked, ignoring both my sister and I. " That would be perfect!"

"Leave it with me, Mrs Evans" replied the girl confidently, and suddenly I had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

end flashback

Katharine managed to organise the floo attachment with relative ease, and when pressed about it merely insisted that her father had friends in the ministry.

Throughout the rest of July my mother continued her planning for Lily's party, with occasional input from Lily and my father. I on the hand began to dread the day, a house filled with freaks and misfits was definitely not my idea of fun.

But, as everything that is dreaded does, the day approached with speed, and before I knew it, it was the morning of August 4th and Lily had popped out to collect some last minute snacks from the supermarket.

flashback

"….just make sure that the fire is always lit." reminded a voice, as I entered into the kitchen.

Surprised, I looked around to find a petite middle aged brunette seated at our table. My mother sat to her left, diligently making notes on a pad of paper.

"You must be Petunia." Greeted the lady, an easy smile gracing her features, "Come, have a seat."

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, I sat down opposite her, immediately entranced by her twinkling eyes.

"Petunia, this is Fiona Potter," clarified my mother, "She's come to explain how the floo network works."

"Oh." I responded inadequately, before meeting my mother's eye and remembering my manners, " It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Petunia." Responded the witch, her hazel eyes twinkling merrily at me as she suppressed a knowing smile.

She opened her mouth then, no doubt to continue her explanations, when my sister rushed in, her vibrant hair cascading down her shoulders and her emerald top matching the unique colour of her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried, wrenching open the fridge and hurriedly stuffing groceries in, " I bumped into Mrs Tompkins from next door and she wouldn't stop asking questions," she explained, " I barely got away!"

Finished, she turned to face the table, and it was only then that she caught sight of our guest.

"Oh." She exclaimed in the exact same manner that I had before.

"Have a seat Lily," laughed Mrs Potter, clearly noticing the similarity, " You look like you could do with a rest."

Grinning sheepishly, Lily sunk into the chair and waited in silence as Mrs Potter finished explaining the floo network to my mother.

Having finished Mrs Potter turned her attention to Lily and myself.

"Well, I must say there's certainly no resemblance between the two of you." She announced, " And, from what your mum's said I doubt that's the only difference."

Shrugging, both Lily and I nodded, pointedly looking away from each other.

Mrs Potter must have noticed this because she swiftly changed the topic.

"So you're turning 16 are you Lily?" she asked rhetorically before continuing, " Have you decided what NEWT subjects you intend to take?"

"Charms, Defence against the dark arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions." Lily responded immediately-obviously this was something she'd already thought about.

"5 then? My son's also planning to take 5 and I'll warn you as I warned him, they're not called Nastily Exhausting for nothing!" advised Mrs Potter.

"In fact," she continued, "you probably know my son- James Potter?"

At the name, three heads immediately turned to stare at our visitor. One simply couldn't live with Lily without hearing about her worst enemy.

"You're _Potter's mother?_"

After that shock revelation, and frantic attempts to conceal our horror at this new disclosure, the talk at the table continued, with Mrs Potter asking both Lily and I about ourselves and discussing children and house tips with my mother.

To me this seemed completely normal- in fact; I was surprised by how normal she seemed despite being _one of them_. If this was how a common _witch_ turned out, then perhaps Lily wasn't such a lost cause at all- perhaps she wasn't as unfortunate as I, and my parents, supposed.

Lily however seemed to take it upon itself to ruin this particular delusion.

"Not to be incredibly rude, Mrs Potter," she began cautiously, "but why do you know so much about the muggle world?"

Now this particular question confused me hugely. First off, what on earth did 'muggle' mean? She couldn't mean the _normal _world, she would have said so, and if she did mean _that _world, then why _wouldn't _Mrs Potter know, it was her world too after all.

"My husband is in the ministry- the ministry of magic," she explained seeing my face, "He has a lot of dealings with the muggle- non magic world…"

She continued on, entertaining Lily and my mother with amusing anecdotes about her experiences but at this point I zoned out.

So, Lily's perception of _normal _had undergone a dangerous change. Suddenly I felt all the hope I had ever held for my sister disappearing, that long dwindling candle that abruptly seemed devoid of any flame.

The day continued like that, with Mrs Potter and my mother steadily becoming fast friends. She insisted on remaining behind to help arrange for the party, giving advice and making tea.

It was in the middle of one such cup of tea, that we were interrupted.

"Mum! Are you there?"

Nearly spilling my cup of tea, I looked around expecting to see the television mistakenly left on.

It was not. Instead it sat serenely in the corner staring defiantly at both my mother and I, as we stared- equally mystified- back at it.

"Mum?" repeated the male voice, which on second thoughts appeared to be coming from our living room.

"Oh dear." Announced Mrs Potter, and she serenely put her cup down and stood up, "It looks like my son's in need of me."

Noticing my mothers shocked and mystified face, she continued with a wry smile.

"He's using the floo network, that you've had set up for the party" She explained. " I gave it to him just in case, I do hope you don't mind."

Shaking her head mutely, my mother somehow managed to smile in return, though I could see that it was far from whole hearted. Not that I blamed her, how she could bare to have such freaks use our perfectly normal fireplace to contact us, or anyone in our house, was beyond me. And to think that her daughter, my sister, was somehow one of these freaks- well even I find it hard to imagine how terrible it must be for her.

"Well, we better finish up," announced Lily, interrupting my thoughts, " We just have to move the furniture around." She continued, as if nothing out of the normal had occurred.

"Coming mum?"

In the living room, we found Mrs Potter in conversation with a teenage boy, whose head sat serenely in the fire.

As Lily came into view, he stopped the conversation, and smiled up at her. A dimple appearing in his right cheek, as his eyes twinkled merrily at us. If I hadn't known him to be a _freak_, I might have been rather taken with him, fortunately however I had been forewarned.

"Good to see you Evans." He said, by way of greeting.

"Potter." Replied Lily, with a slight inclination of her head.

Watching this interaction, I saw a slight frown appear on Mrs Potter's face, while my mother merely raised her eyebrows.

"James, I would like you to meet Mrs Evans, and Lily's older sister Petunia."

"It's nice to meet you." Announced the boy charmingly, though I noticed his eyes flickered towards Lily.

"Would it be all right if three small boys came over for a while?" asked Mrs Potter apologetically, turning to my mother. "James is watching them at the moment, but his friend has need of his help, and it's not possible for them to go with him."

"That's not a problem" smiled my mother. " I had 5 brother's when I was small, 2 older and 3 younger- I know how to handle boys- and yet God gave me girls."

At this, both Mrs Potter and James laughed, his deep baritone laugh sounded like a pealing bell.

"Well, if you couldn't have boys, at least he gave you beautiful girls." Responded James with a chuckle and an easy smile.

"James?"

Looking around again, I tried to locate the source of the voice, it seemed however to be coming from behind James.

"I have to go mum. I'll send them right over."

"That's fine James. Take care now. I do hope everything's all right."

"So do I Mum."

With that, James disappeared, and no sooner had he done so, that a red haired boy toppled out of the fireplace.

"Hello Bill." Greeted Mrs Potter distractedly, pulling him to his feet and moving him away from the fireplace.

It became immediately clear why she was doing this, because the fire glowed green once more and spat out a second boy, this one was much younger than the first, and clutched a teddy and a book.

Finally a third boy appeared, this one again younger than the first, but much closer in age than the second had been.

"Boys, these are Mrs Evans, Lily and Petunia. " Explained Mrs Potter, pointing us out as she did so. " These are Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley. Their parents are at the hospital with Molly's sister. She's having a baby- twins I heard." she added with a devilish smile.

"We have to finish off some work, so I'm going to ask you to sit quietly for a while all right?" instructed Mrs Potter, turning to the 3 boys.

Nodding obediently, the boys sat down on the sofa- Bill, pulling out a pack of cards that he and Charlie began to play with.

The moving of the furniture didn't take long, especially after the _help _that Mrs Potter insisted on providing.

As Lily hurried upstairs to get changed, I sat down with Bill and Charlie.

"So how old are you both?"

"I'm 10 and Charlie's 8" announced Bill importantly, "I'll be going to Hogwarts soon."

"You know that already?" I asked confused, sure that Lily hadn't known until she received that _dratted_ letter.

"Oh he hasn't had his letter yet." Intervened Charlie matter of factly, " But he will go, everyone in our family's been to Hogwarts."

"Your WHOLE family?"

"Yep." He responded proudly, "We're pureblood, everyone in our family is magic. Aren't you?"

"Of course she isn't." whispered Bill to his brother, nudging him sharply, "James warned us remember, they're muggles, it's the red head sister who's the witch- she's muggleborn."

I was astonished, I'd always assumed that being _abnormal _ was something random- an oddball, like my sister. But apparently it ran in families-_ it could have been me!_ The thought itself made me shudder. So, if this ran in families, and Lily married a fellow freak, then her children- my nephews and nieces -would be condemned to that life, a tainted life.

Forcing myself back to reality, I realised the two boys were now bickering angrily. Cutting them off, I persuaded them to resume their card game before approaching the youngest boy.

"Hello Percy." I said cautiously, waiting for him to put down his book. "What are you reading?"

Lowering his book slightly, Percy peered up at me, his eyes magnified behind his thick glasses.

"It's about Marvin." Explained Percy matter of factly, "He's a _muggle._"

"Oh." I replied inadequately, shocked by the emphasis he put on the word, as if being a muggle was something _unusual- something odd._

Falling silent, I suddenly found myself wondering about Lily's life at Hogwarts. Did she stand out because of her muggle background? Did she ever feel left out or lost in this _other _world?

This was the first time I'd ever wondered about Lily's other life. I'd never before really cared about her school or the people there. I'd merely assumed that she'd fit in with other people who were oddballs like her, who came from perfectly normal families and somehow turned out to be so abnormal. And, to be frank it astounded me that this was not the case. What astounded me even further though, was that it saddened me. Saddened me to think that somehow she didn't belong in either world, she wasn't normal and yet she wasn't 100 abnormal either- she merely floated somewhere in between- attempting to embrace both worlds.

flashback ends

That probably astonishes you. That I, Petunia Dursley, was ever able to feel anything other than contempt for my only sister. After our parent's died, people suddenly forgot that Lily had once been 'muggle.' That once, not so long ago, all she'd ever wanted to do was become a doctor not the charms and potions teacher she eventually became. But what strikes me the most is how many people forget that she hadn't always been a Potter. She was an Evans- and that in itself made her Lily. It made her daddy's little Lily, mother's laughing Lily, and of course _my_ Lily, she wasn't Potter's forever you know. Once, not so long ago she was mine.

**Ok, so that's it for this chapter. Not quite the chapter I promised but that one has been written and will be put up really soon! In the meantime I hope this was an acceptable substitute! Please, Please review! As all thoughts and comments will help to make me a better writer!**

**Love**

**Tripletrouble**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All settings and characters belong to J.K Rowling. _

"Thanks for coming." Repeated Lily, as yet another teenager emerged from the emerald fire.

"No problem." Replied the black haired Chinese girl, as she pulled Lily into a swift hug. "There's quite a queue in the network to get here, you know. Looks like you invited the _whole _year!"

"As if!" retorted Lily, accepting the gift the girl held out with a wicked smile, "Slytherins in a muggle house- now that would be a travesty."

"Pretty much why my parents don't know I'm here." Interrupted a new voice causing both girls to look round.

"You might want to move away from the fire by the way," continued the dark haired boy, now with a suggestive smile at the pair. "Unless you want James to fall into you?"

At the sound of his name, James Potter appeared- steadying himself just in time to prevent himself from falling out of the fire place.

"Happy Birthday Lily." He greeted, offering to her his gift, as he nodded politely at me before moving on to shake hands with my mother.

No sooner did he disappear that a third boy replaced him, this one had sandy blonde hair and the faint beginnings of facial hair covering his face. I watched his and Lily's interactions with interest, he obviously knew Lily slightly better than the other two, and as I watched he said something quietly that made her laugh, before taking a small box out of his pocket.

Lily frowned slightly as she pulled it open, and there set on cotton wool was her red and gold prefects badge, only now instead of prefect it said purrfect and where the lion's head had previously been there was a Persian cat mewing quietly.

Lily chuckled lightly at a joke that I clearly didn't understand.

"Turn it over."

'_To Lily, the only she-cat of Gryffindor we know. From the Marauders.'_

Laughing harder, and shaking her head slightly, Lily pulled the sandy haired boy into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I just umm.. _borrowed_ your badge. James did the transfiguration and it was Peter who did the engraving. Sirius..."

"Petunia?…Petunia!"

Dragging my eyes away from the tall sandy haired boy, I turned to face my mother whom had obviously being trying to get my attention for quite a while and subsequently looked rather annoyed.

"I think there's enough people here now for us to start serving the food." Informed my mother, "Grab that tray over there would you, dear."

Picking up the tray, along with a stack of napkins, I stalked into the living room and began to circle the room.

Who would have thought it? Someone normal like me, serving _freaks_. Nevertheless for my mother's sake I politely offered the food to our _guests._

" And then," continued a loud male voice, over much laughter " She locked the damn cupboard, with James _in_ it!"

This was greeted by even more laughter, with the sandy haired boy, placing his arm on James shoulder to prevent himself from falling over. Potter himself seemed a little disgruntled by this, I could only assume the story had been about him, and he neatly stepped out of the other's boy's grip, causing him to lose his balance which led to even more laughter, this time with James joining in.

"Do you want any?" I interrupted offering my tray up to them with a strained smile.

"Thanks." Responded the tallest member of the group, selecting a spring roll," So you're Evan's sister huh?"

"Petunia isn't it?" interrupted James Potter. "I'm James by the way, and these are Remus, Sirius and Peter" he added, pointing to each in turn.

"Hi." I greeted briefly, hoping to make a quick escape.

No such luck.

"So, what was Lily like as a kid?" asked Sirius curiously. "Has she always been the way she is now?

"If you mean weird then yes. Not as weird is she is now mind you." I responded bitterly, suddenly angry that Lily got to spend time with these good looking boys, "She's always been a freak if that's what you're wondering."

Looking up I noticed that all four boys had their eyebrows raised. Ok, so obviously not quite the response they were expecting to hear.

"Pet?"

Turning around I found myself face to face with my sister, who looked more than a little angry.

Without a second glance at the boys, I moved on to serve food to a tall Asian witch, who was examining a plug with a disconcerting amount of interest.

"So that's your sister huh?" Sirius asked Lily.

"No, she's just some random cow I invited to my party, and then forced to serve food." Responded Lily her voice laden with sarcasm.

"Well, she seems really nice." Responded Sirius in a similar tone, " It seems to run in the family."

"And there I was worrying that you'd actually be nice to me at my party." joked Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, we wouldn't want to ruin our reputation." Interrupted James, in a mock horrified voice, "After all some of us,"- and here he threw a dirty look at Sirius- "are known to be men of great fortitude." He continued ignoring the snickers from Remus and Peter.

"Don't worry though Lily." Smiled Remus, "We can't do anything too crazy. If there's one person these two are scared off, its James' mum." He smirked.

"Remus!" cried Sirius, who was now pouting (and looking very cute whilst doing so), " You're ruining my reputation!"

"Trust me Siri," interrupted the last member of the group- Peter I think his name was " If I had a rep like yours I'd want to ruin it too. He's doing you a favour!"

"That's enough about _favours_ I think" interrupted Lily with a devilish smile, "Anyway, I actually came over to say thanks for the gift. It was really thoughtful."

"Well you know us." Responded James jauntily with a quick wink.

"That's half the problem," responded Kat, coming up behind the group, before turning to me. "By the way Petunia, I doubt they really want any snacks right now."

Blushing red, at having been caught eavesdropping, I snuck a glance at the people in front of me, and blushed even more. The couple in front of me were making out heavily, to the extent that they hadn't even noticed my presence in front of them.

Damn. Sniffing and looking pointedly away from the laughing group, I stalked out of the room, slamming the tray onto the table on my way out…

…and promptly ran into someone.

"Ouch!" cried a male voice. "Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you?" I responded, my eyes quickly taking in the long lank black hair, and hooked nose.

He obviously was doing the same.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Evans' sister. Quite the _medieval_ _muggle_ I hear." He sneered, idly twirling his wand between his fingers.

His tone immediately put my back up, "At least I'm not a freak."

"A freak? Is that what you call us? You've got it backward, it's you who are the _freaks_, the vermin, you're the lesser ones, and you can't even deny it."

"Your sister's obviously the lucky one in this family. The skill, the brains and the beauty." He sneered, though his eyes betrayed another emotion, which I instantly latched onto.

"Dreaming of Lily are you?" I snickered cruelly, "Well that's all they'll ever be, just dreams."

Even before I'd finished the sentence his wand was against my chest.

"Say that again _vermin_ and I swear I will." He muttered, breathing heavily.

Suddenly I was terrified, what was this boy, this _abomination_ going to do to me. Was I to be punished simply because he was jealous of all I had that he didn't?

"And you know the best part?" he continued, raising his voice slightly, " No one will even care. Your sister hates you, and to everyone else you're just another muggle."

Closing my eyes, against the pressure of his wand, I waited for the curse to come.

"Petrificus Totallus" shouted a male voice suddenly, from behind me.

To my surprise I felt no immediate impact and as I warily opened my eyes the reason for this became instantly clear.

The curse (or whatever it was), had not been meant for me.

It had been meant for 'grease-boy'. Who now lay rigidly in front me, with only his eyes moving rapidly from side to side.

"Tut tut." Continued the voice, walking towards us, "Cursing Evan's sister, eh Snape? Couldn't even take on another witch or wizard."

Finally the boy came into vision and it was then that I recognised Potter's tall frame, and messy hair.

"I'll take that your wand I think, just as a precaution." He continued absently, lifting his wand once more.

Before he had the chance to speak however, he was interrupted.

"Potter!" shouted a voice, that I immediately recognised as my sister's.

I winced, and was gratified to notice that Potter did also. Obviously it was not only me who was terrified of Lily's wrath.

Turning around slowly, he out on a jaunty smile as he greeted a fuming Lily.

"Everything all right Evans?" he asked in a perky voice, accompanied by a winning smile.

"Don't even try it." Responded my sister angrily, " You are a bullying toe-rag Potter. Just an arrogant, conceited little toe-rag."

"We've been through this already." Interrupted Potter, now looking annoyed and yawning pointedly, "By the lake after the DADA OWL. I'm sure you pretty much covered this all then, so why don't you just skip the rant?"

'Ouch. Bad move Potter.' I thought, wincing inwardly.

To my surprise however Lily merely stared at him in shock, opening and closing her mouth several times, without actually saying anything.

"Something to say, Evans?" asked the boy, still looking incredibly bored and disinterested in my sister's reaction.

"Let him go, James." Interrupted a new voice firmly.

Looking up, I was surprised to notice the sandy haired boy standing slightly behind Lily.

"James." Repeated Remus warningly, when his friend made no move to raise his wand.

Sighing exaggeratedly, James finally freed the long haired boy, who stood up, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

"Severus?"

"I'll be leaving now." Responded the boy, ignoring Lily's unasked question. " Thank you for inviting me, Evans."

"Thank _you_ for coming." Responded my sister, with a slight smile at the formality of his words.

No sooner had he walked out the door, that Lily turned furiously to James.

" What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" she shouted furiously, ignoring Remus and myself momentarily.

"Well Evans, I'm not really sure." Replied James sarcastically, "_maybe _ I was stopping him from practicing his dark arts on your sister?"

"Dark arts? Don't be ridiculous James, just because he's in Sly…" Began Lily, before his words finally penetrated through.

"What!"

Turning away from Potter, she now addressed me.

"Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly, " Did he really do that?"

With a quick glance at James, who was now frowning and watching Lily intently, I instantly made up my mind.

"Grease- boy? Attack me? I have no idea what he's talking about." I responded, ignoring James immediate expression of confusion followed swiftly by anger.

Lily however immediately turned on James.

"Don't lie to me Potter. Don't ever bloody lie to me."

That was just the first time I saw Lily argue with James, and certainly nowhere near the last. Their relationship continued to be one filled with passion. Not only did they have a true love for each other, but a passion for the one other thing that all hold dear, but few couples ever achieve, a passion for the truth.

There are three categories of men. The men that treat their women like glass, as if they are precious treasures that need careful handling or are at risk of self combusting. There are the men who, like Vernon, who provide security for their wives yet treat them as one might treat their secretary, with kindness and firmness, knowing that it is their word, and not their wife's that is final.

And finally, the third category, are the men, who treat their wives like the independent, educated and loving women that they really are. There are the ones who aren't afraid to tell their wives they're wrong, and who aren't annoyed to hear from her that they are wrong. They are the ones who aren't ashamed to have their wives earn the same amount that they are, or accept that however much they might want them to, their wives don't need to hide behind them, but instead are capable of standing up for themselves.

These are the essentially the men who see more in their wives than just their looks, or their homely skills but also look into their heads and their hearts, and love what they see there. These are the men who love their wives as a women and not just a wife, and this was how James loved Lily.

_Ok, so that's chapter 4, with chapter five well underway! Hope you're enjoying the fic and please please review as all comments, views or questions are welcome!_

_Coming up: Snape has a busy day. First a run in with Sirius, then a brush with death. So what's Petunia got to do with it?_


	5. Chapter 5

It's 4 o'clock now. Nine hours since my life changed irreversibly. I stand over them and watch as the shadows from the setting sun dance across their sleeping faces. Dudley and the cousin I thought he'd never meet.

She told me she was going into hiding. Promised that she'd be safe, that she would live long enough to see her boy grow up. She lied. She had always been the one to take risks, the one who went off the join _that _world, to live _that _life. She wouldn't even change to save him, to save her own son. Instead she shirked that responsibility, and it falls to me, falls to the sister that she left behind on her adventure through life. Well, it was an adventure all right, a brief exciting adventure with this world, before she was whisked off to the next.

"Petunia?"

I recognise Vernon's voice instantly, surprised that I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard him come in.

With one last look at the sleeping boys, I hurry downstairs to get dinner ready.

"How's Dudley?"

This is the language of love now, gone are the questions about me, replaced with ones about the child that now runs my life.

"He's fine. He's sleeping."

"And _the boy? _Is he still here?"

Nodding, I studiously avoid my husband's gaze, knowing I will find only frustration there.

"Look, Petunia…"

"I know you've made your decision." I interrupt, knowing full well what my husband is about to say. "But we can't just throw him out- one of the neighbours might have seen him- how would we explain his absence?"

" We _can._" Responds Vernon heatedly, " We can, and we will. There's thousands of institutions set up for boys like him. Maybe he'll even be adopted by some unsuspecting couple."

"You mean an orphanage?" I ask, shocked by his insensitivity, " Put my nephew-whom I promised to take in- into an orphanage?"

"Your only nephew who've you've never met before." Reminds Vernon. "Surely he'd be better off with someone he knows, one of _their _friends perhaps, someone _like him."_

Suddenly as I sit here a memory strikes me. Something that my brother-in-law said when he asked me to take his son, should the worst happen.

"We've asked Sirius to take him. But if anything happens to him, we would really like you to take him."

So what had happened to Sirius Black? I remember him as if it were yesterday. Those laughing grey eyes, the dimple in his cheek even his confident smile. It's hard to imagine that he's probably gone, just like Lily and James.

Flashback 1

It was the spring of Lily's sixth year, I had just completed my secretarial course and was on a weekend break in the Lake District to celebrate with my parents.

"Petti dear?" called my mother's voice from the bedroom of our rented cottage, "I think we'll go out for dinner tonight. Any preference of where you'd like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine Mum." I responded absently, thinking of the boyfriend I'd left behind. Callum Haughton his name had been, and I'd known him all the way through school, though we'd only recently started seeing each other.

Tap.

Tap. Tap

Wrenched from my thoughts, I looked up and was surprised to notice an owl outside the window. The sound I had heard was it tapping its beak against the glass.

"Mum? Dad?" I called hesitantly, "There's an unfamiliar owl…"

"A letter from Lily?" asked my mother in surprise, "But she only wrote last week."

Hurrying into the living room, both my parents instantly went to the window. My father wrestled it open and accepted the letter before slamming it firmly shut against the pelting rain.

He tore open the letter and read it rapidly, a frown etching itself against his face as he did so.

"There's been some trouble at the school." He finally explained for my benefit as much as my mother's. " The headmaster wants us to go up there."

We arrived at a little pub in Edinburgh some hours later. By then it was almost ten O' clock, and the small pub was nearly bursting at the seams. Here we were met by Mrs Potter, who apparently had also been called, and she had been asked to help us reach the school.

Once she and my father had been introduced, complete with brief, terse smiles, she quickly got down to business.

"This is a portkey," she explained, holding out a small silver bracelet. "Just place one finger on it, and it will take us to a village a short distance from the school. We'll have to walk from there."

"Just place one finger on the bracelet." Continued Mrs Potter, seeing our blank faces, " That's all you have to do."

"5, 4, 3, 2…1"

The sensation of using a portkey was a strange one. I felt a sharp tug behind my navel, followed by a dizzying blur- against which I closed my eyes for fear of being sick- before my feet finally hit solid ground.

"Right then, this way."

Mutely my parents and I followed Mrs Potter to the base of a hill, on which a decrepit stone castle stood.

"There are a number of spells on the castle to prevent muggles from getting in." explained Mrs Potter, turning to us. " To overcome these, I'm going to use a shielding spell on all of us."

Waiting for our nods, she continued, " This might feel a little strange."

The trip up the hill to the castle gates was uneventful. Once at the gates, Mrs Potter extracted her wand, and tapped it against the gates muttering slightly as she did so. The gates immediately opened, and she ushered us all inside, before turning back to lock the gates.

Turning away from her, I looked up at the castle and gasped in shock.

For, where the old, broken-down castle had previously stood- surrounded by signs of "Do Not Enter", there now stood a tall majestic castle, complete with four turrets and a large flag with the Hogwarts emblem.

Mrs Potter however did not seem to notice our reactions, instead she led us straight through the towering oak doors and through the maze of corridors.

As we hurried through these corridors which were completely devoid of students given the lateness of the hour, I took the opportunity to gaze in awe at my surroundings. Large shining suits of armour stood dauntingly along the corridors, and it was only as I passed these that I noticed the whispering that seemed to come from within them.

Hurriedly averting my eyes, and moving away from them, I let my eyes wander to the paintings that adorned the walls, it was then that I received my biggest shock of the night yet.

The paintings, they were …_moving._

My parents however seemed not to notice any of this. Maybe it was because they were so concerned about Lily, maybe it was because they just didn't notice, but if you ask me, it was because they couldn't accept it. Couldn't face the harsh reality that their youngest daughter now belonged to this _world, a world of freakish things, and even freakier people._

Jerking myself from my thoughts, I noticed we had come to a stop in front of a large stair case flanked my two large gargoyles.

Mrs Potter hurried up the stairs first, followed by my father, then my mother and finally me.

Glancing back as I climbed them, I could swear I saw those gargoyles moving to block the stairs.

"Ahh, Mr and Mrs Evans I presume." Greeted a man with a long greying beard and thin rimmed glasses. "And this must be your oldest daughter, Petunia is it?"

Nodding slightly, I averted his searching blue eyes, choosing instead to glance around his office, only then noticing another man who was standing near the fireplace.

"I am Professor Dumbledore." Continued the man, "Please, have a seat."

Silently, both my parents did as requested. Mrs Potter on the other hand, turned to the tall man, with brown messy hair- littered with flecks of white.

"David! What time did you get here?" she asked, as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I haven't been here long," reassured the man before turning to us, " I'm David Potter by the way- Fiona's husband."

Standing up, my parents quickly introduced themselves and me, before they retook their seats, this time alongside the Potters.

" Fiona, David," Began the professor, " Given the events of the summer, I have chosen not to invite Mr Black's parents, and have asked you here not only as the parents of James, but also as Sirius's legal guardians- and should either of their actions merit suspension- I ask that you that should take place in your home and that you should punish as you see fit."

Both Mr and Mrs Potter nodded seriously at this information, but opted to stay silently seated.

The headmaster however remained standing, and the reason for this became clear, as the door once more swung open to reveal a tall black haired man followed by a slim women with thin rimmed glasses.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Demanded the man, ignoring our presence in the room.

"I was just about to tell the Potters and the Evans' exactly that, Mr Snape." Responded Dumbledore calmly, " If you and your wife would like to have a seat, then we shall begin.

Silently the couple took up seats next to Mrs Potter, and finally the headmaster began his explanation.

"Tonight could have been one of the gravest nights in the school's history, it is certainly the gravest since I became headmaster and could have resulted in the loss of not one but three lives."

Here he paused, surveying all of us over his wire rimmed glasses, before continuing.

"I, myself have yet to hear the exact details of today's events. However given the seriousness of the situation I thought it wise to call in the parents, so that you too may understand what has transpired here this evening, without the need for the retelling of the tale."

"First let me just call out the students, who are- at this moment- inside the rooms adjacent to this one."

Extracting his wand, Dumbledore tapped lightly on a silver thimble that sat on his desk. Immediately it released a silver haze, and leaning into this, the headmaster spoke.

"Please enter my office."

Almost immediately three doors were flung open. Out of the first came a small, slim girl with vibrant red hair- my sister Lily, closely followed by a tall boy with messy hair and glasses that I immediately recognised as James Potter. Both of them cast quick looks at their parents before averting their eyes towards the next boy that entered the room.

With his black hair, deep grey eyes and all round good looks, Sirius Black was immediately recognisable. Even without the easy smile which he had worn when I had last met him.

Out of the third door emerged a fourth familiar face. The sallow face that still haunted my dreams occasionally, Severus Snape.

All four of them immediately sunk into the remaining chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, and it was only then that Dumbledore himself took up his seat behind it.

"As I'm sure will become clear as tonights' events are described, there is one key student who was involved that is missing from this room. Mr Lupin is currently in the medical room with Madam Pomfrey, and I doubt that he could add anything to this story that the students before us are unable to impart. His parents will be notified-should he wish to do so- at a later date."

"Lily, I would like you to first explain your version of events." Began the Headmaster, with a small smile at her, "I would like you to be as concise as possible, without omitting too much detail."

"Tonight's the full moon professor," began Lily after taking a deep breath, " So I knew that tonight Remus would be transforming. Not that he told me of course, but after a year and a half of switching any prefect duties that fell on those nights, it's a bit hard not to work it out."

"I was coming down from the astronomy tower after turning in some work to Professor Niamh, and I happened to glance out of the window. It was then that I noticed a figure hurrying out of the entrance hall and onto the lawns. I ran downstairs to stop them, but I wasn't fast enough and by the time I got there I was just in time to see the willow stop moving and Snape disappearing into it's branches."

"My first thoughts were to come and fetch you professor, and it was as I was doing this that I bumped into Potter. Knowing he was Lupin's friend, I quickly poured out the whole story to him and, before I knew it, he had dropped his things and was running down the corridor, shouting back at me to hurry and get a professor."

"I came straight to you, after that professor, and I haven't left your office since."

Here my sister stopped, looking relieved to have finished her story.

"Thank you Lily. Now you, James."

"I was on my way back from the kitchens when I bumped into Evans. Remus is always extra hungry after the full moon, so we try and make sure there's plenty of food available in the dorms."

"She told me the whole story, and I immediately realised the kind of danger Remus was in." Here, he was interrupted by a loud snort from Snape, who was immediately silenced by a look from the professor, "If he'd killed Snape, the ministry would have killed him professor, that's the penalty for a werewolf who murders a wizard."

At his words there was a sharp intake of breath. Even the Potter's looked absolutely shocked at this revelation. My brain however, was having trouble processing this new information.

Were- wolves. They actually _exist._ The expression of my parents faced mirrored mine, however it appears that the Potter and Snapes' concerned was slightly different from ours.

"Werewolves? At Hogwarts?" shouted Mr Snape, " Surely you wouldn't be foolish enough to admit one of those to the school."

Dumbledore's silence however, answered that particular question.

"But they're dangerous. A danger to every single student here." Continued Mr Snape. " I have a good mind to…"

"Now, see here." Interrupted Mr Potter, though he himself looked like he had serious doubts, "Remus is a perfectly decent boy, his…_condition_, is not fault of his and I see no reason why he should be punished for it."

"My thoughts exactly David." Interrupted Dumbledore, without giving Mr Snape an opportunity to respond, "Now, I think we should continue with the tale. I believe Mr Potter was telling us his version."

"The willow was already immobilised when I got there- and that's when I knew we were in real trouble. Someone knew- had been told how to get into the shack" He corrected, shooting a dark look at Sirius, " I hurried down the pathway and it was just at the doorway to the shack that I came across Snape. I tried to explain to him that we had to leave- but we got into something of any argument. In the end I had to use brute force to drag him down the tunnel, but even then it was too late- he'd already seen Remus and worked out the truth. He wanted to kill Remus, " Kill or be killed" I think was his exact phrase, and it was then that I stunned him before levitating him out of the willow, where I met you."

Having finished his story- and still looking rather depressed , James shot a quick look at his best friend and then his parents before continuing.

"He was just rash, Professor. He never truly meant to harm Snape, let alone get him seriously injured." He rambled, " He took responsibility straight away, Professor, and it's been a hard year for him, what with his…"

"Stop it, James." Ordered Sirius, before the room fell abruptly silent.

"Mr Snape. If you would tell your version please."

Of all the four- it was clear that it was Snape that was most eager to tell his version of events. The boy himself looked identical to how I remembered him from Lily's party- long greasy hair, self-satisfied smirk- complete with cold calculating eyes.

"I was on the way back from the potions dungeon, Professor, when I came across Black." He began, biting out the other's boy's name- as if it hurt him to even say it.

"He was, in what appeared to be a particular viscous temper, and so knowing his reputation for rather nasty and dangerous tricks on my housemates- I decided that it was my duty to find out what he was up to, loitering around the slytherin dungeons. After all, I am a _prefect", _he added- shooting a pointed look at the other two boys.

It was only then, that I really noticed Sirius Black that night. Sunk low into his chair, his eyes haunted and glazed- as if not really a part of this whole disaster. It was his expression that really caught my eye- and even now, as I remember that night, it strikes me. That angry, self-hating look somehow mixed with a helping of loss and guilt.

We never did hear Sirius' version of events, not that I'm really sure I would have wanted to. Somehow despite his boisterous demeanour the last time we'd met, that night I saw a different side of Sirius- one that I suspect holds many secrets.

People judge me, just like I'm sure they judge him. They assume I have a heart of stone- incapable of loving even my own sister. But that night my heart went out to Sirius, because as bad as I may have thought my life was, despite not really knowing him-that night I somehow knew that his was worse.

"Petunia? Petunia!"

Pulling my mind away from my memories, I raised my eyes to meet my husband's.

"Are you alright, dear?" He asked tiredly, even as my eyes began to fill with tears.

So many lives lost. Brutally cut short- because they chose to make a stand, and they always had- made a stand that is. Both James and Lily had always stood up for what they believed in, always really to help others in their time of need, and their fight against that dark wizard was no exception-except that in this battle others of their friends had stood and died alongside them- in particular one Sirius Black.

_I'm soo sorry this has taken so long. It was a really difficult chapter to write, and I'll confess I'm still not entirely happy with it- but I realise that I really needed to get a chapter out- so I hope you like it!_

_Nxt chptr: Its 7th year, Lily's head girl and a certain messy haired boy is her male counterpart. How will animosity turn to friendship and then into something more?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All settings and characters belong to J.K Rowling. **_

**Story title: Familiar with the eyes, but not with the owner**

**Chapter 6**

Tuesday is just like any other day- despite being the day before my only sister's funeral- I strive for a sense of normality.

I rise early to see Vernon off to work before hurriedly rummaging through my cupboards and scribbling out a shopping list. Rather than braving the supermarket with two babies, I opt to leave them both at the home with a last minute babysitter- today it is Yvonne.

I see Lily five times in the supermarket. It takes only the slightest trigger- a glimpse of auburn hair, a similar voice, a tinkling laugh- even green eyes are enough, though I have yet to find anyone who has a pair as incandescent as Lily's were- that sparkling shade of emerald that she inherited from my father. Each time, my breath catches in my throat and hope starts to build- before it is bitterly crushed as I am forced back to the present, to the stranger who is bewildered by my prolonged attention.

It is one particular couple that catch my eye- those long auburn curls mixed with that messy, raven hair as they meander along the aisle. She is pregnant- a good 7 or 8 months along, and she glowed with the light of someone who knows what it is to love, and be loved in return. So strong is the resemblance to my sister and brother in law that they make me regretful. Regretful that I had missed out on my sister's pregnancy, and more than that, missed out on her wedded life, full stop. For she was my sister, my only sister and I had deserted her.

I still remember the year that James Potter came into Lily's life and impeded into mine. I remember it all as if it were just yesterday.

Flashback one

"MUM!" screamed Lily from the kitchen- her voice so high pitch that I had no doubt dogs could hear it.

"What Lily?" responded my mother as she hurried down the stairs- casting an anxious glance towards me, " Is everything alright?"

"I GOT IT" she screeched, thrusting a letter at my mother, and an envelope at my father who had just arrived from work.

Taking the envelope my father peered inside, before tipping the contents of the envelope onto his open palm. I saw something scarlet and gold fall into his palm.

"Head Girl!" whispered my mother with a teary glance at Lily's delighted face, " Oh Lily, I can't tell you how proud I am."

Proud? My foot. I could tell that the tears that glistened in my mother's eyes had nothing to do with pride and everything to do with sadness and shame. Not only was Lily a freak- she was clearly the biggest freak in the whole school.

Peering over my father's shoulder I caught sight of a badge- with the world Head Girl superimposed over the Hogwarts crest. Clenching the badge in his fist, my father pulled Lily into a big hug- even he felt guilty of the life that Lily was now condemned too.

The weeks before Lily returned to Hogwarts were some of the slowest ones in my memory. Both of us kept strictly out of the others way, but complete avoidance proved impossible. Those few weeks were the weeks in which our relationship deteriorated almost entirely.

Knowing that this was my sister's last year in her school, I worked hard to persuade her to return to the normal world, to persuade that all hope was not lost for a normal life. But my sister's bitterness and jealously towards me, proved to be far too strong. Oh, she wouldn't admit that she was jealous but, despite all the love she proclaimed to have for _her_ world, I knew she was.

My sister returned to school on September the first, the same day that I began my new job as the private secretary of Vernon Dursley, son to the owner of Grunning's Drill manufacturers. It was just three short days before we heard from her.

_Dear Mum, Daddy and Petti,_

_It's so strange to be back at Hogwarts and back in lessons, but they are as fascinating as ever. We're learning self-transfiguration this year, which is incredibly complicated, and McGonagall's certainly working us hard. Potions is brilliant as ever- we made felix felicius this afternoon- it's a potion that makes you lucky- and Sluggy said that mine was one of the best brewed that he'd ever seen._

_Head Girl duties are keeping me busy, the prefects are incredibly difficult to organise and we have to keep tabs on points as well as cover lessons and sometimes even supervise detentions. You'll never guess who the Head Boy is…James Potter! Yes that's right, miscreant of the century. How Dumbledore expects him to be a good role model for ANYONE, I just don't know- just because he's brilliant at transfiguration and McGonagall's favourite, certainly does NOT mean he's a suitable Head Boy. Surprisingly he's been alright so far though, he's turned up to the all the meetings, supervised prefects (despite the fact that he never was one), and he hasn't hexed anyone yet- but yesterday was a close call when a 7th year Slytherin was bullying a 2nd year. Still, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before it all goes down hill. James potter, Head Boy- who would have thought…_

_Anyway I have to run, I have patrol duty this evening with none other than our esteemed Head Boy. Send a letter back with Mozart!_

_Lots of love_

_Lily_

As I sat there reading her letter- I almost laughed. I could just imagine Lily's face when she heard whom her male counterpart was to be. In actual fact, we had already known who the head boy was, as Mrs Potter- who was now a good friend of my mother's, had come round for tea the day before.

The autumn term flew by quickly and before I knew it Christmas was just around the corner and Lily was coming home. My mother went to meet her at the train station, as my father was working and I had a date with Vernon.

Vernon walked me home at around 7 O'clock, and I could tell from the cars on the driveway that my mother was home, but that my father had yet to return from work. Letting myself in with my keys, I hurried upstairs to my room, but stopped when I heard my sister's voice.

"We'd just come out from the Three Broomsticks when we heard the screaming- it was coming from the other end of Hogsmeade- near Zonko's and the post office but we already knew what the commotion was- we could the see the Dark Mark hovering above it"

"The Dark Mark? That's Voldemort's sign isn't it? The one they always talk about in the Daily Prophet?" asked my mother worriedly.

"Yes- except they call him, 'He who must not be named' now, or 'you know who', everyone's too frightened to say his name. Anyway, Liam and I ran towards the source-to try and help the younger years, and what we saw was awful. The death eaters- that's you know who's supporters- were attacking the students using some of the worst curses known to wizardkind. By that time, the other seventh year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had shown up-including James, and it was James that started sorting everyone out. He told Liam and some other students to start escorting the 6th years and below back to the castle, and asked Sirius to run and get Dumbledore. The rest of us he organised to try and distract the Death Eaters in an attempt to rescue the students that were being attacked."

"Good God Lily," whispered my mother, "They were attacking the students- eleven and twelve year olds?"

From my position in the corridor, I could see Lily nod mutely- her face a mask of anger mingled with sadness.

"We managed to get most of them out, just by throwing basic protective charms and stunners. We couldn't risk levitating them back, and most were too shaky to stand- so each had to be carried back- with the younger ones it was easy enough- but some of the older ones required more than one person, so we were losing fighters pretty quickly- and in the end there was just Remus, James and I left and Sirius had yet to return with Dumbledore."

Here Lily faltered and I heard the bedsprings creak as she stood up. Knowing that I was in danger of being discovered, I stepped further back into the shadows, silently willing my sister to continue her story.

"There was only the post office left to be evacuated and thankfully there were only 4 students inside. But with no other point of focus, we found ourselves facing curses from all sides. I managed to produce a fairly stable protection charm around the three of us, but that's when someone set the Post Office alight."

"With the four children inside?"

"We had no choice then, someone had to go in for them, but in order to get them we had to break the protective charm. Remus and James were hit almost immediately causing large gashes on their legs. There injuries meant that the only person with a decent chance of survival in the building was me."

"You went into a burning building Lily, do you have a death wish?"

Both Lily and my mother looked around sharply and I was momentarily shocked to realise that those words had come from me.

"I had no choice Petunia! I'm Head Girl, those 3rd years were my responsibility. We'd already tried to put the fire out, but it was just too strong."

"What happened Lily?" asked my mother when Lily stopped abruptly.

"I used the bubblehead charm to prevent the smoke from choking me, and James protected my back. It was pretty slow going, as the 3rd years had all become separated due to the fire and I had to find each one and bring them out individually."

"But you got them all?" I asked frantically, anxious to know of the outcome.

Lily shook her head morosely, tears springing into her eyes.

"I managed to get two out fairly quickly, and they were ok. But I couldn't find the third, and by the time I did he'd passed out due to the smoke. I managed to get him out but before I could go in for the last, the building began to shake, and James grabbed my arm to prevent me from going back in. The Death eaters had disappeared while I was in the building and we all watched as the building collapsed with Robert still inside it- you could hear his screams, but there was nothing we could do."

"Oh Lily." Whispered my mother, as tears streamed down her face, "My poor little Lily."

" We had to start moving then, because Adam was still in fairly bad shape and both James and Remus was losing blood fast. Luckily the other two- Susan and Fiona were able to walk, so I carried Adam, while they supported James and Remus- both of whom could hardly walk. The aurors and McGonagall finally showed up as we walked back- apparently Dumbledore was in London, and between them they managed to take us all straight to the hospital wing."

"Did they make it? Remus, James and Adam I mean."

"Yes, Thank God. Robert didn't though- they think he was still alive when the fire reached him." Here Lily's voice broke, but she soldiered on. " The worse part was meeting Adam's aunt and uncle when they came to visit-Arthur and Molly Weasley. They thanked me for saving their nephew- they said they couldn't face losing him, after losing his parents not six months earlier, said I was a hero, but all I could think of was the other set of parents who had just lost their 13 year old son. Attending his memorial was the most painful thing I've ever done-so many memories for such a short life."

Here Lily broke down completely. Tears ran endlessly down her pale faced, as sobs wracked her body, and before I knew it I was next to her, my arms wrapped around her shaking frame and crying with her. I couldn't believe how close we'd come to losing her, and despite my sympathy for the other grieving family- all I could think of was how easily that could have been us.

As different as we were, and as difficult as things were between us, I couldn't imagine a life without my sister- even when she was at school- her presence lingered with us. Previously, I had resented that, but then- just at that moment I realised how precious she was to me.

End Flashback

Christmas that year, proved to be the best since Lily had gone to Hogwarts- mainly because Lily and I got on better than ever. Those two weeks passed incredibly quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to place Lily back on the train. As it turned out, this was to be our most amicable parting- as I accompanied my parents to the station, and gave Lily a quick hug before she boarded the train.

That Valentine's Day, Vernon proposed and I, of course, accepted. In celebration my parents decided to throw an engagement party over the Easter bank holiday, which then meant that Lily returned for that holiday as well.

This holiday however, turned out to be very different from the last, and not just because I was now very busy with the Wedding plans. My parents, had casually suggested that Lily bring a date for the party, and despite the casual hints dropped in her less than frequent letters, no one was more than surprised the me, when her date turned out to be none other than the infamous James Potter.

Flashback 2:

"Mum? Is everything ready?" yelled Lily, as she hurried down the stairs.

"Everything's fine dear" repeated my mother tiredly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure." My father interrupted exasperatedly. " Just calm down."

My mother smiled conspiratorially at me. Seeing Lily in such a state told us how important James really was to her.

Ding-dong.

"That's him!" cried Lily, casting a frantic look around the room, before scrambling to the door with us following in her footsteps.

"Hi Jame…err…" Greeted Lily, as she pulled open the front door, only of course that it wasn't James.

Instead, there stood a tall boy, with dark blonde hair and grey eyes, whom looked to be about my age.

" Erm..Hello." He responded, clearly trying not to laugh, though his eyes twinkled merrily at us. " I hope this isn't a bad time, actually my names Luke, my family have just moved in across the street."

Seeing that Lily was still bright red, and in no position to respond, Mother neatly stepped in.

"It's lovely to meet you Luke. Please, do come in."

"Oh, well actually my mum's expecting my back. I was just sent over to introduce myself and ask if I could borrow some milk, Mrs…" Here, Luke trailed off looking slightly sheepish .

"Evans." Provided my father, " And this is Petunia, my eldest and Lily- the baby of the family."

"I'm nearly 18 years old, Daddy." Lily interrupted.

"So are you at School or University, Luke?" asked my mother, politely.

"Actually, I'm at Cambridge University at the moment. It's my first year."

"So you're one year older than Lily." Said my father, looking slightly impressed, "She's doing her final school year at a small boarding school in Scotland"

Just then, a black convertible drew up outside our house, and Lily's smile grew tremendously.

"So this must be James." Smiled Luke, managing to smother a chuckle as Lily blushed beetroot red again.

"Let me just get that milk for you," proposed my mother, as she disappeared inside the house briefly, before reappearing moments later a bottle of milk in her hand.

"If you need anything else, do come round." She offered. " It was lovely to meet you. I'll pop round tomorrow to meet your parents."

Meanwhile Lily, had excused herself and hurried up the garden path- where halfway she was met by none other than James Potter, who enfolded her in a quick hug.

As we watched, they chatted easily, big smiles lighting up both their faces at the sight of the other.

Finally, Lily grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the house, and more importantly towards us.

"James Potter, it's nice to finally meet you." Announced my father as James finally reached us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir," replied James, before turning to my mother, " It's lovely to see you again Mrs Evans, and you, Petunia- my mother sends her best wishes."

"Well, I'd best be off." Muttered Luke, looking slightly awkward. "Thanks for the milk."

As he walked away, I saw James looked quizzically at my sister and whisper hurriedly to her- making her laugh.

"NO! That's not Vernon!"

End Flashback

That visit, was the first of many that James made to our house, and with each visit I watched as my parents affection and acceptance of him grew.

The day of my engagement party was one of great joy for me. But, as I circled the halls and heard my guests talk of the beauty of my sister and the aura of love that surrounded her and James, I knew that my sister would always be better than me. Smarter than me, prettier than me, even marry better than me- for as much I loved- still love Vernon, it was clear that he was no James Potter-he lacked the charm, the boyish good looks and outgoing personality that made James the endearing young man that he was. And it filled me with anger- at my parents, at her, surprisingly at myself and even now, knowing the end that my sister and her husband reached- I still feel that same resentment that I felt that day- the jealously and bitterness that filled me then, still lingers in me today.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: All settings and characters belong to J.K Rowling. **_

**Story title: Familiar with the eyes, but not with the owner**

**Chapter 7**

By the time I return home, it's naptime for my son and nephew. As I step into my house, laden with shopping, I am surprised to find an elderly man sitting there with Yvonne, clearly awaiting my arrival.

"Good Morning, Mrs Dursley," he begins, as I stare wordlessly at him, " I am sorry to intrude like this, especially at what must be a very difficult time for you."

" My name is Bartemius Crouch. I come, on behalf of Professor Dumbledore," he continues after a brief pause, "to settle the affairs of your sister- Mrs Lily Potter and her husband Mr James Ciaran Potter."

Here, again he pauses, glancing briefly at Yvonne before turning his focus back at me.

"Perhaps, you'd like to do this in private?"

"Of course." Replied Yvonne, standing up although the question is clearly not addressed at her, " I'd better be off anyway."

Nodding, I follow her to the door, where she stops to look at me curiously.

"I was going to ask you about the boy." She begins awkwardly, clearly not entirely sure what to say, " I'm really sorry about your sister."

"They died in a car crash on Halloween." I lie, desperate to offer a reason- any reason other than the truth, to her unasked questioned. "I hadn't seen her in 3 years."

Suddenly I feel tears brimming in my eyes. Whether it's for my sister, or the guilt of lying or even the shame of having to lie, I'm not sure, but Yvonne takes them as tears for my sister and gently pulls me into a hug before letting herself out.

When I finally return to my living room and the strange little man sat there, I blush slightly; awkwardly aware that he had probably heard the lie I had told Yvonne.

"Your sister's will and that of her husband's is fairly straight forward. Everything they owned goes to their son, and only heir Harry Potter, with you as trustee until he reaches the age of seventeen."

"Seventeen?" I question, surprised by this unusual choice of age. " Surely you mean eighteen."

"No." corrects Mr Crouch, idly straightening his moustache, " In the Wizarding world a young wizard or witch comes of age at seventeen."

"They also state that their son must go to Hogwarts when he reaches the age of eleven."

I nod mutely at this, knowing that this is something that can be discussed later. We shall have to see whether or not my nephew _wants _to go to Hogwarts.

"I have brought with me a number of your sister and brother in laws personal belongings." He continues, indicating to 3 boxes stacked beside the sofa, " I'm afraid that very little else could be salvaged from the house."

"Salvaged?" I repeat aghast, " Why? What has happened to their house?"

Now Mr Crouch looks taken aback. Taking off his glasses, he peers at me hard before cleaning them with a small cloth.

"Mrs Dursley, I had hoped that someone would have told you." He begins cautiously, "Given the strength of the spell that backfired in the house that night, the foundations of the house were shaken and the house collapsed just after the Dark Lord fled from it. We were lucky to find Harry unharmed. Your sister's body too was unharmed, however her husband's body had to be cut from the rubble, even with magic we just couldn't remove him in one piece."

A tremor runs through my body at this new piece of knowledge. Was it not enough that my brother in law had been murdered in his own house? He then suffered the indignity of having his body desecrated- all because of magic. My sister, killed by magic. The little boy, now in my care had suffered so much- all because of the evil that magic could achieve in the hands of a mad man.

But my sister had been given a choice, and in choosing the path that she did- she made the most selfish decision in her whole life. A decision that wreaked misery on so many lives.

Shaking with anger, I am surprised to discover that Mr Crouch has stood up and is preparing to leave.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Dursley." He begins, pulling a letter from his breast pocket, "Professor Dumbledore asked that I give this to you."

Taking the letter, I smile tightly before a sudden thought strikes me.

" Mr Crouch." I begin abruptly, just as he is exiting the door. " Surely my sister and her husband left behind some money. Something for the boy's upkeep?"

Shaking his head, Mr Crouch now looks extremely awkward.

"It is believed that they have a vault at the wizarding bank." He explains, " But the goblins refuse to give us entry without the key, and no one knows where the key is. Some say that Mr Potter left it in the care of one of his friends, but given the horror and tragedy that has unfolded within that group- we feel that now is not the time to broach the topic- indeed two of the three are rather indisposed at this time."

There is something ominous about this man. Something in the way that he finishes that sentence that leaves me curious yet unwilling to ask, simply because I fear the truth will relate to Lily and James somehow, it always does.

Having nothing more to say, I simply wait silently at he disappears from sight before shutting the door.

It is as I am unpacking my shopping that I remember the boxes that he brought with him. Boxes that contain possessions that once belonged to Lily.

Suddenly I am so eager to complete my task that I am almost throwing my purchases into the cupboard. No sooner have I finished that I hurry through to the living room and carefully prise open the first box.

The first item I come across is a photo album. Carefully lifting it from the box, I open it and am delighted to discover that it is Lily's wedding album.

On the inside of the front cover is an inscription- in writing that I recognise almost immediately.

_To my darling James,_

_May all our days as Mr and Mrs Potter, be as perfect as the first._

I read these two simple lines over and over again. I use my fingers to follow the letters, exactly the way Lily would have written it.

Seeing her handwriting brings all the memories flooding back to me. I still remember the last letter she sent from Hogwarts all those years ago.

* * *

Flashback 1:

_Dear Mum, Dad and Petti,_

_It's hard to believe that these will be my last ever weeks as a Hogwarts Student. It is strange now that the exams are over. We are now receiving lessons to prepare us for life outside of Hogwarts. Culinary lessons, cleaning lessons, even dancing lessons- though goodness knows why we would ever need that. Perhaps most frightening of all, we are also receiving duelling lessons- lessons that Dumbledore feels we need to ensure we stay alive once outside these walls. It's just one of the many signs that signify the turmoil of the Wizarding world._

_Students are disappearing daily- many parents want their families together in these difficult times, while other students leave to attend funerals- only to be attacked while mourning family and close friends._

_Nevertheless most of my year still remain, many of us simply so sad at the thought of leaving this castle that has become like a second home to us._

_On a brighter note, I do have some wonderful news. Professor Dumbledore has offered me a teaching position here at Hogwarts. I will be a charms and potions teacher alongside Slughorn and Flitwick. I have already accepted the position as it is a great privilege and I much prefer to this to the alternative of a job within the ministry._

_James is hoping to take up a position in the ministry next year. They are certainly very interested in him, and Dumbledore has admitted he is certain that James will be accepted. No one is quite sure what branch he'll go into yet, but I suspect it will be a position of some authority._

_Anyway, I must run- I have patrol duty. Missing you lots!_

_All my love,_

_Lily._

_P.s: James says that his mother has invited us all to dinner the Wednesday after I get back for the summer. I assume she's inviting you directly, and has probably done so already but if she hasn't, please make sure you keep the day free!_

At the time I was busy planning my wedding, and the last few weeks without Lily flew by. Before I knew it I had somehow been coerced into accompanying my mother to go to the train station.

"Hurry up, Petti!" shouted my mother, as I procrastinated in my room, " We don't want to keep Lily waiting!"

" Heaven forbid Queen Lily ever has to wait for anything." I muttered, under my breath sarcastically as I traipsed down the stairs, "Lily the freak more like."

"I heard that Petunia Evans," Reprimanded my mother when I finally reached her, "You're to be at least civil to your sister. I really don't understand why you both refuse to get along- you see each other so little!"

_'And that's the problem,'_ I thought to myself, _'For ten months of the year, my sister- the perfect miss Lily Evans- was at her weird boarding school- learning how to be abnormal. Well, more so that she was already anyway_.'

The car ride passed in silence, with my mother clearly excited about she Lily again. When we finally reached Kings Cross, my mother insisted that I come with her to the platform- before virtually running there, so I had no choice but to hurry after her.

The platform was packed with people- no doubt most of them witches and wizards given their strange attire. What interested me most, was not that but their behaviour. Most people glanced around furtively, while families huddled close together- speaking in low voices. Few people were smiling, and there was none of the excitement that I remembered from my last experience, instead something else hung in the air- something more…sinister.

Finally there was a commotion near the wall- which I knew separated their platform from our normal ones. First came the younger ones, enthusiastically bounding up to their parents- either dragging trunks behind them or in some cases I suspect- forgetting them all together. Then came the slightly older ones- who looked to be 14 or 15. Their reunions seemed to be more emotional- as if it was a relief to be home. Could the school really be that bad?

The platform was starting to clear by then- with only a few parents still waiting for their children.

"They must be saying their goodbyes." Whispered my mother quietly, " After seven years that train must have many memories for them."

Nodding I remained silent, watching as they eventually appeared. The oldest students- the ones who knew they would not be returning next year- and were busy saying heartfelt good byes to their friends, while others pulled their respective other halves aside for a private moment.

And then- finally- I saw her- looking wistfully back at the barrier as she came through behind a small blonde that I recognised as her friend Alice. Following her came James Potter- talking animatedly to a tall boy, with light brown hair, Remus.

I watched as she waved at my mother- and motioned frantically that she would be around five minutes. That was Lily all right, always keeping everyone waiting.

First she hugged all her friends- starting with the girls- Katherine, Alice, Dorcas and Jackie and then the boys- Remus, Peter, Sirius, till finally it was just her and James left.

I should have looked away then-my mother did, but there was something riveting about watching the two of them together. Those rich red locks mixing with that messy black hair as they kissed.

Just watching them then, I knew that I'd lost her. To _magic_, to _that_ world, to _him_. Forever.

* * *

"Now remember," repeated my father, glancing up into the rear view mirror, " I want you on your best behaviour."

Nodding, but refusing to utter a word, I pointedly looked out the window of our car- away from my father's omniscient gaze.

When we finally arrived, Lily was out of the car and into James' waiting arms in a heartbeat- leaving us to follow rather more slowly- a clear sign that this visit was not my parents idea.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs Evans," greeted James, as we eventually reached them, " and you, Petunia."

As we followed him through the house, I gaped at the splendour of it all. There was other word for it- James Potter was loaded.

"Oh, you're here." smiled Mrs Potter, as she emerged from a room I took to be the kitchen, " Please come through to the parlour and make your selves comfortable."

No sooner had we sat down, that an owl arrived- dropping a letter neatly on James's lap.

To my surprise, he very rudely opened it- completely ignoring his guests, while the owl perched on the arm of his chair, clearly waiting for something.

It was disgusting having a creature like that in a house, especially in a house so beautifully furnished and well kept. I knew at that moment that I would never allow anything as unhygienic as that in my house, and made a mental note to myself to wash my clothes the second I got home. Just in case.

As I sat there, engrossed in my own thoughts- Mrs Potter suddenly drew her wand and tapped sharply on an ornament to her left.

A sharp crack instantly, filled the room, startling me out of my thoughts. Looking around I was unable to identify the source of the sound and exchanged worried looks with my parents

"Lottie, I want you to bring drinks and refreshments for Lily and her family, please." Instructed Mrs Potter, " And, could you possibly fetch Mr Potter. I think he's in his study."

Now I stared at the familiar lady. Who on earth was she talking to? There was certainly no one in the room called Lottie.

"Of course, Mrs Potter." Announced a high-pitched voice, nearly causing me to fall out of my chair.

Looking down, I immediately located the source of the noise, for standing in front of Mrs Potter, no more than three quarters of a meter high- was a… thing. It had a squashed nose, overly protruding eyes and was wearing a… tea towel.

I had no more than a few seconds to stare, before it disappeared with another crack.

"What was that?" whispered my mother her eyes round with shock.

"She's a house elf. Your reaction was exactly the same as mine, when I first saw one." Explained Lily, laughing

"Except that Lily almost screamed the house down." Interjected James, with a smile, "I'm surprised I wasn't deafened by that particular experience."

"Sirius isn't going to make it to dinner, Mum." Continued James, now addressing his mother, "He's been tied up at Remus's."

"Not literally, I hope. I'm not sure, I'd put it past you boys."

Glancing up, I recognised the newcomer as Mr Potter, who I had only met once, on my visit to Hogwarts the previous year.

During dinner, the conversation turned to employment.

"So what do you do for a living, David." Enquired my mother.

" I work at the ministry. I'm the Minister for The Statute and Defence." He answered, before seeing my parents confused faces, "Basically, I work to ensure that the wizarding world remains a secrete to non magical people, except those who need to know, such as your Prime Minister and his cabinet."

"The Prime Minister knows?" gasped Lily, surprised written across her features, "But why?"

"Well, in times like these, it's more of a precaution. Ensures that security is extra tight. Normally, it's for agreement for imports and exports. Say, if someone is bringing a dragon in, we need his approval."

"That's why the house has two entrances." Pointed out James, " We get a lot of muggle visitors, so we have one entrance for them and one entrance for wizards. There are even certain rooms that have anti muggle charms- just as a precaution."

Anti Muggle? Dragon? The whole family sounded like lunatics. And the way they spoke, it was as if they thought they were above us- above us normal people. Staring around the table, I immediately spotted my parents fear, hidden behind forced smiles and polite conversation. What had Lily gotten us all into?

* * *

Three weeks passed since that fiasco, before the Wizarding world tainted my life again. Perhaps that was because I no longer lived at home. I had finally become Mrs Petunia Dursley.

We had just sat down to dinner with my parents and Lily, when we heard a sharp crack.

I had come to recognise that crack. Every time we heard it- it meant that Lily was either returning from a visit to see her freaky little friends, or one of them was coming here.

"Lily? Lily!" shouted a female voice, which sounded like she was crying. " Oh God Lily, where are you?"

"Katherine?" replied Lily, as she got up from the table, and hurried into the living room. " What's wrong?"

Absolute silence descended as we sat at the dinner table, listening to their muffled conversation, which was punctured with sobs.

Lily eventually returned, just as Vernon and I were getting ready to leave.

"What happened, Lily?" asked my mother, the instant she saw Lily's ashened face.

"Katherine's sister was murdered." She muttered, staring blankly at the wall, "All because she was seen with a mug- a non magical person."

Vernon and I left straight after that, not least because I had not yet told him about my sister's abnormality, though I had a strong feeling he was starting to suspect something.

I told him that night, and the look on his face said it all. My sister was a freak, and I was lucky not to be tainted with the same brush.

Later that week, Vernon was called on an emergency business trip to Amsterdam, and being so recently married- I decided to spend that time with my parents, in our family home.

I arrived there a little after 8 o'clock, and was relieved to be told that my sister was out with James and better than that wasn't expected anytime soon.

"He's going to ask her to marry him." Confided my mother, excitedly, " He came round a few days ago and asked your father for permission."

'And Daddy said yes?' I thought to myself, wondering why my father would agree to such a thing. He really must dislike Lily more than I thought. Either that or he doubted that Lily would get any other offers- and I suppose he did have point.

It was around 8.30, when we heard the keys turning in the lock.

"Lily?" called my mother, hurrying excitedly from the kitchen to the reception, leaving me to follow behind her.

Lily looked beautiful that night. Her red hair glistening, freckles dancing across the bridge of her nose.

"James asked me to marry him." Lily blurted out, sounding slightly dazed, as she stared unseeingly in front of her.

"And…" I prompted carefully, sorry to see my sister destined to such an awful life.

"And… I said no." she announced as she began to cry.

Flashback ends

* * *

Shutting the photo album with a snap, I glance quickly at the clock, 4 o'clock. Vernon will be home soon, and I haven't woken up the children or began to make dinner.

When Vernon returns home that night, I see him glance hopefully into the playpen, hoping that our unwelcome visitor has disappeared.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again." He repeats tiredly, " The boy has to go, Petunia. I will not have one of those in my house."

"Too late, Vernon." I announce bitterly, for the knowledge that the child had no income coupled with recent memories of my sister had made me much less willing to keep him, " Yvonne's already seen him."

"So? Just tell her he was here for a visit or something!"

"I can't. One of Dumbledore's men was here, when I got back. I had to tell her that my sister had died."

He freezes then, half way through removing his tie.

"You didn't tell her the truth." He breathes, staring incredulously at me.

"Of course not." I responded curtly, "I told her, she died in a car crash."

Having finished removing his tie, Vernon carefully puts it downs and comes over to me.

"Oh Petti," he whispered, tilting my chin so that he could see the tears glistening in my eyes, " I know you miss them."

"I know it's been a year, but I still can't believe they're both gone. All because of some stupid alcoholic who wanted to go to see his mistress!" I shouted suddenly, "He killed my parents…"

Finally Vernon takes me into his arms.

"…And now I've lost Lily." I finish, my voice no more than a whisper and completely inaudible with my face nestled in his shirt.

**Coming up: What does Dumbledore's letter say? Why did Lily break up with James?What happens to our favourite couple now?**

**Authors note: This was supposed to be a ten part fic, but i am thinking of revising that so there are only nine parts- in which case there are only two parts to go! For those of you who are reading LOTS of hp fanfics in prep for the final book, please please head over to my authors page and read my other two fics, esp Standing up to be counted- as it is-at least partially- linked to this fic!!! For those of you who do, please be aware that parts of ' the Art of Grief' are in the process of being updated as some of the earlier chapters were written 3 years ago- ( i only hope that my writing style has improved!)- so if the earlier chapters seem a little long winded please keep reading- it does improve!!!**

**Anyway, keep reading, writing and enjoying the sun! My heart goes out to anyone who's revising atm- i really do understand your pain!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW- as your thoughts and critiscms, help make me a better writer**

**love, Triple-trouble**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. No profit is being made.

**Familiar with the Eyes, but not with the Owner**

**Chapter 8:**

I set the two boys down in their cots for their afternoon nap and begin to catch up on my housework. As I clean, my thoughts inadvertedly turned to tomorrow and hence to Lily's funeral. Dumbledore's letter that he sent to me through Mr Crouch remains fresh in my mind.

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_  
Let me begin by expressing my pleasure- and admittedly- relief that you have chosen to take in Harry. I write to you for two reasons. Firstly to remind you that your sister and her husband's funeral is tomorrow. As it is being held in the wizarding village where they died, I ask that you go to Fenwick's Café in __Aberystwyth, Wales at 10am where someone will meet you__. The second reason for my letter is that I must now tell you what I did not explain to you before._

_As you are aware, Lily and James were very talented with magic. When Voldemort came to power they chose to use their talents against him and joined the Order the Phoenix, a group of fighters willing to take to battle to protect their friends and family. In doing so, they put themselves as tremendous risk, and as such Voldemort became aware of their resistance and sought to end their lives. Mr and Mrs Potter were aware of this, and so took steps to protect themselves._

On the night that your sister and her husband died, they were under the protection of the Fidelius Charm. This is a spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside the chosen person, also known as a secret keeper. As long as their secret keeper refused to divulge their hiding place, then Voldemort would have been unable to find them.

_Unfortunately for Mr and Mrs Potter, the secret keeper they selected was the traitor within the order. He was also James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black._

I still can't believe it, Sirius Black. That same Sirius Black, who I had first met at Lily's party, who I had seen James defend and who had stood by James at his wedding to Lily, yet now this. He was a man, who I know has many temperaments though I had seen him only four times, I'd seen him happy, sad, brooding and angry. The final one a sight, which I certainly could have done without…

"Oh, Lily" Whispered my mother, as she gathered my sister up in her arms.

"I said no," whispered Lily again, tears flooding down her cheeks.

Crouching down, I spread my arm tentatively over Lily's shoulder, and along with my mother began to slowly pull her up.

"Come on, Love, let's get a cup of hot chocolate," coaxed mother, drawing us both towards the kitchen, whilst staring anxiously at Lily.

We'd barely sat down in the kitchen, when he showed up with a sharp pop.

"EVANS!" he bellowed, striding into the kitchen. "How could you?"

I had just taken a large gulp of hot chocolate, and promptly spat it out when he entered.

" I hardly think this is the time, young man…" began my mother, setting down her mug.

"He loves you," Sirius went on, ignoring both disruptions, "You lead him on."

"Sirius," interrupted a new voice sharply, "You have no right to say that to Lily, especially after storming into her home uninvited. I think you should leave, no doubt James could do with some company."

Everyone in the room visibly flinched when he said the name, especially Lily whose tears intensified.

"No right? He's my best friend. She's nothing but a tease," shouted Sirius, red in the face, "He won't recover from this, Remus. You know it, I know it, _she _knows it, why pretend otherwise?"

"Because _she_ has a name, and because _you _should get out of here, Black, before I decide to rearrange your face," replied a new figure angrily from the doorway.

"Meadowes," Spat Sirius, at the new girl that I recognised as Lily's fellow Gryffindor, Dorcas.

"Black," she mimicked, glancing worriedly at Lily. "Why don't you get out of this house? I think you have a friend who could do with some moral support- if you have any morals that is."

"She's right you know," piped up a new voice, "I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

"How is he?" demanded Sirius rounding on the other boy, "I can't believe you left him, Pete."

"I didn't know if Remus could handle you alone, and I _knew _he couldn't handle you _and _Dorcas, so I figured I sort of had to come. Anyway, James is fine."

"If by fine, you mean consuming large amounts of firewhisky, brooding, muttering about Lily and grunting in lieu of conversation, then yes I guess he is fine," supplied Dorcas sarcastically.

Sirius shot a dark look at Lily and Dorcas, before turning to Remus and Peter.

"I'll see you at the Potters," He muttered before disappearing, swiftly followed by his two friends.

In the week that followed, one or more of Lily's female friends would arrive promptly at 10 O' Clock; yet despite this my family watched as Lily became increasingly morose. I of course, was back living with Vernon by this point, so all news of Lily I heard through my mother.

It was on one such visit to see my mother, that I happened to pass Lily's room and heard her voice.

"Everyone wants to know why, don't they?" she muttered bitterly, " I would have thought it obvious. I'm a muggleborn- Voldemort hates muggleborns. He wants, not only to exterminate them, but their whole families- mothers, fathers, siblings, husbands, even children. Don't you see, Dorcas? By marrying James I'd be putting him at risk along with me. He's a pureblood; he would easily pass under Voldemort's new regime."

"So this is all about not putting James at risk?" exclaimed her friend loudly, "Maybe you should let James decide if he cares, I'm not sure that's your choice to make. Even then, since when did you let Voldemort control your life?"

"It's not just James though, is it?" continued Lily, ignoring Dorcas's interruption, "Marrying him would draw attention to me, and to my family. Now _that_ isn't my choice to make. I already chose the wizarding world over their world, I won't choose my happiness over their lives."

Shocked out of my eavesdropping, I hurried away.

It was nearly two months after this, that I next saw my sister. In an attempt to stop my sister from brooding over James, my parents had persuaded her to take up a summer job in the neighbours Bakery, so it was only at evenings and weekends that she was at home.

One particularly warm Sunday, my parents decided to have a barbeque for the family.

"Ahh, Petunia, there you are!" greeted my mother, as she welcomed us into the garden. "Come and help me fetch the food would you, please?"

Knowing my mother as I did, I was unsurprised when she began to whisper hurriedly once we'd reach the privacy of the kitchen.

"Just thought I'd warn you, Lily's bringing someone- a boy. You might recognise him," she announced with a smile.

Given her warning, it was understandable that when Lily arrived, I expected the boy with her to be James Potter. Instead I found myself rather speechless when I discovered it to be one of our neighbours.

"Petunia, you remember Luke?" introduced Lily, "I'm working for his dad at the Bakers. Luke, this is Petunia's husband, Vernon."

It was odd to watch them together- and they clearly were- _together_, I mean. Luke was blonde haired, whereas James had been as dark as they come, though both were tall though, and fairly good looking. There were I suppose, two main differences. The first was that Luke was muggle and in that he and Lily shared one thing that James and she hadn't and the second difference, was Lily herself.

With James, Lily had been outgoing, laid back and happy, with Luke, while still being the same, she was simply less so. Instead of being the sun, giving off a bright light, she was the moon- simply reflecting a light that no one could see.

As more time went by, even my mother began to notice the change, and worried that Lily didn't see much of her school friends.

Finally, at my mother's insistence, three days before my sister returned to Hogwarts to teach, I took Lily out for coffee.

We started off alright, both divulging more than we normally would to fill up the awkward silence, but finally we could talk no more and both sat silently, acutely aware of the unsaid words between us.

Eventually I could put it off no longer. I asked Lily what my mother was so keen to know.

"Lily? Are you happy?"

"Happy with what, Pet?" asked Lily, idly shredding a sugar packet between her fingers.

"With Luke? The new job? With, well… Magic?"

"With magic?" repeated Lily incredulously, "I can't really answer that- magic doesn't make me happy or sad anymore, it's a part of me. I couldn't be happier with the teaching post, I can't see myself doing anything else."

"And with Luke?" I prompted, when Lily averted her eyes from mine.

"It's complicated," responded Lily shortly, shredding a whole napkin, before she finally spotted my raised eyebrows.

"It is!" repeatedly Lily adamantly, before lowering her voice. " James is a wizard, he understands the magical part of me, but not the muggle. It's the opposite way around with Luke. But I know, that if I'd married James, I would have lost my- well, muggleness, all together. Our children would have no idea of the muggle ways, and I would lose all sense of my muggle background. If I marry Luke, he'll never understand my job, or my teenage years, and yes there's a small chance our children might not be magical, but more importantly he'd be a link to muggles, to my childhood and our children would grow up knowing both worlds."

"I'm stuck, Pet. I'm neither completely magical, nor completely muggle and I don't want to have to choose. With Luke, I get at least part of both worlds, perhaps not the best of either of them, but I can't see another way."

With Lily's admission, I was shocked into silence. Maybe it's because she confided in me, maybe it's because of what she was saying, or maybe it's because I actually understood what she was feeling, whichever it took me a few moments before I responded.

"God, Lily. It's always all about you, isn't it?"

With Lily staying at Hogwarts during the week, and only returning for weekends, it was no surprise that I saw less of her than ever. I kept up with my sister's life, mainly through my mother, who assured me that Lily was still seeing Luke.

"I still think James is better for her," she confessed on Christmas Eve, "But she seems happy enough with Luke, and he is clearly quite besotted with her."

It was late January before I next saw Lily. She was sitting in the kitchen chatting to my mother while she cooked.

She certainly looked happier than the last time I'd seen her, though much more tired.

"Dumbledore's training all the staff," she continued, after the interruption of my arrival, "Just to protect the students mainly, although he did say something about making a stand."

"Sound's dangerous," pointed out my mother, " You need to careful, Lily, about what you get involved in."

"But…"

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong.

"All right, all right" shouted my mother irritably at the door, " We're coming. Hold your horses."

Throwing down her cooking utensils, she bustled towards the door and out of sight.

"Yes?"

"Is Lily in?"

Both Lily and I looked rather startled by the man's response and immediately hurried to join our mother.

"Remus?"

"Lily, it's James. He's missing in action with the aurors."

"What?" Lily turned even paler than usual, "How…When…But he's not even an auror!"

"The ministry's a bit short on aurors at the moment, they're asking other ministry workers to volunteer, James did so."

When Lily failed to respond, mother took one look at her, and invited Remus in, so that we could all sit down.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning," suggested my mother, once we were all seated with hot cups of tea.

"Basically James and Sirius volunteered to join the aurors, a few months back, when the aurors were desperately short of fighters- and they just never stopped. Then four days ago they both went on a mission- the ministry has rough ideas about where Voldemort's base might be so they sent a group of aurors out to...erm… _investigate_ as it were. That group never reported back. Theirs isn't the only group of aurors missing either mind, at least four other groups have been missing since that day. Alice and Frank- they're missing too."

Lily's sharp intake of breath was almost deafening in the despairing silence that followed his explanation.

"5 _groups_ of aurors- that's how many in total?" asked my mother incredulously, "And your ministry have _no idea_ where they are!"

"That's 25 aurors in total. Well, they know where some of them are." Remus had begun to look uncomfortable, "Several aurors from three of the other groups have been…found. Dead."

In the days that followed our house once again became a terminal for Lily's freaky friends. According to my mother, with Lily now on leave, Remus and occasionally Peter would arrive in the morning, and would be joined by Dorcas, Kat and several of Lily's other friends later on.

"It's almost like a funeral home," she admitted quietly over the telephone, "It's as if they're almost always on the verge of tears. They found more bodies yesterday, so it's not looking good. He was such a lovely boy. Sweet on Lily and loyal to his friends, but it makes me thank God that they're not married. If she were widowed at her age, she'd never recover-no one would."

It was nearly two weeks before they were found. I was home for a visit and discovered the letter from the Potter's was discarded on the kitchen table.

_Remus,_

_We found them, or rather they found us. Staggered into a village called little Hangleton, and luckily a couple of wizards on our side spotted them. Heavily tortured. Taken to St Mungo's. Hurry and meet us there, it's still not looking good._

_David Potter._

"I can't believe you slapped him," announced a voice from the kitchen, nearly a week later. "You stayed by his bedside day and night for nearly six days, just to slap him?"

"Well, I would too if someone I loved put their life at risk like that," supplied a second voice.

"That's not why, Kat. And I don't love him anymore," replied Lily with irritation.

"Well he certainly loves you. I can't believe his first word when he woke up was, 'Lily.' That is so cute," cajoled Katherine. "So why _did_ you slap him?"

"Because he was stupid enough to get caught," Lily responded, before a sharp pop echoed through the kitchen.

"No need to guess where she went," smirked Kat. "I give it five days, max."

Without her even saying, I knew what she was talking about. Five days before Lily and James got back together? No, I gave it less. And I was right- it took just two.

End Flashback.

It's strange now to think about how different Lily's life would have been if she hadn't married that Potter boy. Perhaps she would have kept in contact, perhaps she would have been able to attend our parent's funeral- rather than being in hiding but I know for a fact that she still wouldn't have given up her magic. For she was Lily, and no matter how much it hurt anyone else, she has always put herself first.

As to whether or not she would still be dead, that I cannot answer. I would hazard a guess at yes, simply because she was a witch and being Lily would always stand up for what she believed in. Running away from what she believed in was never an option for Lily. She didn't choose to die the day she protected her son, instead she made that choice the day she joined the magical world- at the age of just eleven.

**ok, just one more chapter and then the epilogue. I'm not soo delighted with this chapter as its much more Lily and James focused rather than Petunia. Please please review and tell me how to improve!**

**Coming up: Lily and James get married and a threat is made on the safety of Petunia and her family.**


End file.
